Ultime Bataille
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Refusant de condamner Emma Swan à une mort inévitable, Regina Mills prend une décision qui changera à jamais son destin...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Ultime Bataille.  
 **Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
 **Personnages:** Aladdin; Belle French; David Nolan; Emma Swan; Henry, Regina et Zelena Mills; Killian Jones; _mister_ Gold; Mary Margaret Blanchard.  
 **Pairings:** Belle French et _mister_ Gold; Emma Swan et Regina Mills.  
 **Rating:** T (+13).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 6555.  
 **Résumé:** Refusant de condamner Emma Swan à une mort inévitable, Regina Mills prend une décision qui changera à jamais son destin...

* * *

Tout cela avait commencé un soir d'automne lorsqu'assoupie dans les rayons les moins fréquentés de la librairie que tenait seule la jeune Belle French, enceinte jusqu'au cou d'un petit garçon qui s'annonçait déjà remarquable, Emma Swan avait pris la merveilleuse décision de se documenter au mieux sur son avenir sans même en discuter, une nouvelle fois, avec ses proches. Si elle choisissait de s'éloigner à ce point des siens, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur consulter avec avidité les éventuelles solutions littéraires que les contes et romans pouvaient bien lui offrir. Ses recherches furent malheureusement infructueuses. Rares étaient les livres à évoquer ne serait-ce que la notion de Sauveuse. Il n'y avait que de simples héros. Désespérée à l'idée de n'y rien trouver, elle finit par s'endormir, la tête placée au cœur de nombreux ouvrages ouverts.

Elle fut assez vite réveillée par un Killian Jones soucieux de sa santé mentale comme physique. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir de curieuses visions sur sa supposée fin tragique, elle se montrait de plus en plus distante, famille comprise, au point de mentir sans relâche à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Consciente de ne pas avoir adopté le comportement le plus raisonnable du monde, Emma se mit alors à peindre un portrait d'excuses sur ses actes divers, plus que jamais désolée de mettre des limites aussi radicales avec ceux qu'elle portait malgré tout dans son cœur meurtri.

De fil en aiguille, elle réalisa que Killian faisait de plus en plus la grimace, comme s'il lui avait caché quelque chose pendant des semaines entières et qu'il s'en sentait plus que jamais coupable.

Son instinct ne se trompait en aucun cas.

Killian sortit de la poche arrière de son vulgaire pantalon en cuir noir les ciseaux de la destinée, qu'il avait pourtant promis de mettre en sécurité au fin fond de l'océan Atlantique sans même penser qu'il y avait quelque part à Storybrooke une splendide sirène capable de les récupérer avec brio. Découvrant que son amant lui avait encore une fois menti, même si elle ne se gênait pas pour faire de même à peu près chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait à sa porte, Emma se sentit trahie. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Elle avait fait confiance à l'homme qu'elle pensait être son véritable amour, l'imaginant suffisamment attaché à elle pour faire le bon choix. Elle avait été sotte, ne réfléchissant qu'autour de son propre nombril, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Sur un coup de tête, sans doute guidé par la rage intérieure qui la dévorait à présent, Emma s'empara des ciseaux magiques et les utilisa contre elle, se coupant, en quelque sorte, les ailes.

Un faisceau de lumière l'entoura pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent toutefois interminables, vues de l'intérieur. L'intensité de ladite lumière se fit de plus en plus faible, allant jusqu'à disparaître en un éclair aussi épais que funèbre, faisant naître dans le ciel pourtant dégagé jusqu'à présent une série de grondements sourds. Emma s'effondra ensuite au sol, comme vidée de toute énergie.

Killian s'agenouilla à ses côtés, faisant glisser, d'un air faussement coupable, son crochet en fer blanc dans ses longs cheveux, blonds et bouclés. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de se savoir en sécurité auprès de son meilleur ami. Elle soupira, s'abandonnant presque dans ses bras musclés.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle ne réalisa que trop tard que la « main » qui la caressait jusqu'alors avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée n'était plus celle du vil pirate mais celle de son ennemie jurée.

Elle avait été piégée.

* * *

Au loin, la guerre éclatait sous un ciel orageux. La pluie, aussi sombre que les nuages qui la nourrissaient sans relâche, noyait les nombreuses rues et ruelles de la somptueuse ville de Storybrooke, empêchant ainsi toute riposte contre l'infâme _Evil Queen_. Les bons commençaient doucement mais sûrement à se rendre à l'évidence: la part maléfique de Regina Mills était devenue tout bonnement incontrôlable, à force de malice. Son pouvoir s'était étendu plus que de raison, faisant d'elle la créature la plus omnipotente de cet univers, au-delà même de _Rumplestiltskin_.

La fuite leur étant malheureusement impossible en raison d'un énième sort d'emprisonnement que même Regina, pourtant liée de manière tout-à-fait intime à la personne qui l'avait lancé, ne pouvait pas briser, Mary Margaret Blanchard, plus connue de ses concitoyens et sujets sous le doux nom de _Snow White_ , avait convoqué toute la ville au cœur de l'ancienne mairie pour exposer son plan d'attaque, aussi décourageant qu'effrayant, et motiver les troupes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le cœur serré dans sa voluptueuse poitrine en cédant son tout petit, l'angélique Neal Nolan, au bras de son père, le prince _Charming_ , elle croisa les bras en signe de défense et s'éclaircit la voix.

– Ce jour marque un tournant décisif pour notre cité..., déclara-t-elle, tout en prenant bien soin de masquer la peur qui la dévorait de l'intérieur, du haut de son statut mémorable de souveraine.

Peu confiante malgré sa réputation d'éternelle rebelle, elle chercha dans la foule le regard de son tout premier enfant avant de poursuivre. Emma, la concernée, baissa la tête, l'air coupable, consciente que ce geste risquait nettement de déstabiliser sa pauvre mère. Se refusant néanmoins de prêter la moindre attention à cette révélation qu'elle savait pourtant évidente, Mary Margaret continua à braver ses propres principes ainsi que son discours lugubre dans l'espoir de convaincre tout un chacun que la victoire était toujours possible même si la Sauveuse avait été obligée d'abandonner ses pouvoirs au cours d'une confrontation plus que jamais périlleuse avec l'ennemie.

Si Emma se sentait aussi affaiblie, ce n'était pas sans raison, après tout...

– L'ennemie a une avance incommensurable sur nous..., dit sa mère, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Les regards, haineux de surcroît, se tournèrent comme par automatisme vers Regina, même si tous les habitants la savait depuis un long moment maintenant sur les routes sinueuses de la rédemption. Henry et Zelena, qui s'était ralliée à la bonne cause pour protéger l'existence si précieuse de son innocente progéniture, lui attrapèrent simultanément les mains, réalisant sans mot dire que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se montrer éternellement indifférente aux accusations muettes de la foule.

– … maintenant qu'Emma lui a cédé tous ses pouvoirs, continua le plus naturellement du monde Mary Margaret, d'une voix nettement plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en de telles circonstances.

Une larme silencieuse coula lentement sur ses joues rebondies, faisant ainsi grandir une peur presque panique dans l'esprit de son peuple tout entier. En se montrant sous un jour aussi difficile, _Snow White_ dévoilait implicitement à tout le monde qu'elle sentait elle aussi la défaite approcher.

– Il nous faudra nous battre ensemble pour contrer l' _Evil Queen_ , dit-elle avec puissance, comme pour se convaincre elle-même que l'ennemie n'était pas aussi forte que les apparences le montraient.

Un brouhaha de terreur naquit au cœur de la foule.

Belle porta, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, la main sur son ventre rond, câlinant avec tendresse son enfant à naître. Lui aussi se mit à bouger avec une grande nervosité, trahissant ainsi une angoisse progressive. Mais, quand deux mains se posèrent avec une délicatesse toute particulière sur ses hanches, apaisant instantanément les mouvements brusques de sa bienheureuse descendance, tout disparut autour de la jeune femme, ne laissant qu'un épais nuage rouge à perte de vue.

Elle maudit ciel et terre en silence, par pure politesse, lorsqu'une fois ses chaussures à talons hauts à nouveau en contact avec l'herbe fraîche, elle constata que _mister_ Gold l'avait encore une fois éloignée du reste du monde. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner mais _Rumplestiltskin_ la fit taire en lui exposant ses raisons, pour une fois centrée autour d'un tout autre être que lui-même:

– Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que tu allais avoir besoin de moi pour le protéger...

De retour entre les murs frais et sécurisants de la mairie, Emma voulut prendre la parole, prête à affronter les conséquences de sa tragique destinée. L'apparition au centre de la mêlée d'un nouveau nuage, rouge sang cette fois, l'interrompit dans son élan. Un frisson parcourut la foule lorsque le rire diabolique de l' _Evil Queen_ se fit entendre aux quatre coins de la salle de réunion improvisée.

– Vous battre contre moi?, ironisa-t-elle, faisant virevolter les plis de sa robe au cœur desquels naissaient mille éclairs de feu. Mais que diable pensez-vous faire contre mon armée de soldats magiques, bien plus nombreux que vous, petits moutons écervelés? Contrer la prophétie?, ajouta-t-elle, en soulevant de ses cruels pouvoirs le corps frêle de celle qui était jadis la Sauveuse de cette étrange contrée. Idiot est l'Homme qui se croît capable d'affronter la mort elle-même, surtout si celle-ci est guidée par la plus grande puissance de ce bas monde. Heureusement que je sens au plus profond de mon cœur noir que parmi vous réside une brebis égarée qui mesure avec attention ma simple requête. À minuit pétante sonnera le glas de notre combat final. Soyez au rendez-vous.

Aussitôt, l' _Evil Queen_ disparut, contente d'accentuer davantage l'inquiétude qu'elle faisait déjà naître auparavant. Emma chuta avec violence contre le sol, abîmant son bras si précieux pour mener avec dignité l'ultime bataille qui l'attendait. La blonde serra les dents et se dirigea, non sans discrétion, vers la sortie. Regina, qui n'avait pas perdu une goutte de ses agissements, la suivit sans mot dire.

– Si j'étais vous, s'écria-t-elle au détour d'un couloir, une fois certaine de ne pas être entendue des autres membres superflus de la famille _Charming_ , je ne me plierais pas à ses désirs les plus farfelues.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement irritée d'avoir été aussi aisément surprise dans ses envies de mener son plan secret sans demander l'avis de quiconque. Le fait était que, même si elle n'en avait plus les pouvoirs, elle n'en restait pas moins la Sauveuse. Il était, de ce fait, de son devoir de mener le combat contre l' _Evil Queen_ , dans l'espoir de protéger son peuple avec force et courage.

– Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Regina. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ma destinée.  
– J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner..., murmura la concernée, sorti de nulle part.

Emma essaya de lui faire répéter sa dernière déclaration, en vain. Les deux femmes disparurent dans un énième nuage de fumée et réapparurent quelques instants après dans le caveau des Mills. Comprenant doucement mais sûrement ce qu'elle risquait, Emma bouscula son amie pour prendre la fuite. Regina leva les bras au ciel, ensorcelant portes et fenêtres sans la moindre exception.

Emma fusilla Regina du regard, réalisant brusquement que la brune l'avait enfermée.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser faire, dit la brune, les yeux pétillants de tristesse.

La blonde s'approcha de la mère adoptive de son fils unique d'un air menaçant. Les points serrés contre la veste rouge qui lui seyait à merveille, elle tomba à la renverse lorsque Regina, en guise de pure défense, leva cette fois les mains dans sa direction, faisant accidentellement usage de sa magie.

Les cheveux en bataille sur son doux visage, Emma soupira, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement. Les traits tirés, elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Regina eut un petit rire satisfait, notant une nouvelle fois à quel point le charme de la jeune femme pouvait se montrer troublant.

Elle s'agenouilla face à sa partenaire et se pencha pour couvrir ses lèvres de baisers. Emma émit un léger hoquet de surprise, avant de lui attraper le visage dans ses mains blessées, bien que cachées sous les plis de son manteau fétiche, pour mieux intensifier cet instant. L'attirance entre les deux femmes était donc mutuelles, en dépit de leurs désastreuses aventures amoureuses avec Killian Jones pour l'une et Robin Hood pour l'autre. Sans doute avaient-elles été sincères avec leurs amants précédents, malgré tout. Tout cela n'empêchait pas le fait que, sans jamais le dévoiler au grand jour ni même se l'avouer au plus profond d'elles-mêmes, elles s'aimaient depuis le premier jour.

Emma, comme Regina, ne prononcèrent toutefois pas le moindre mot.

La brune, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, interrompit ce doux moment, prit sans attendre l'apparence de sa jeune amie et se volatilisa dans les airs, laissant Emma seule face à de nombreuses interrogations. Une chose était sûre: Regina allait se battre à sa place face au soldat à capuche.

* * *

 **Ô doux lecteurs, si chers à mon cœur, ce serait mentir que de vous dire que vous ne m'avez pas terriblement manqué. Je n'avais pas écrit sur cette série télévisée depuis bien longtemps et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous trouverez en vous la force de me pardonner de mon absence, même si je me doute que vous ne devez pas être très ravis de la tournure que prennent les évènements dans ce nouveau récit. Faîtes-moi donc un peu confiance: je vous promets que les choses ne seront pas aussi tristes que l'entend ce premier chapitre. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, ce récit se base sur une théorie que nous avions, ma fiancée et moi même, sur les visions d'Emma Swan avant que le _Winter finale_ de cette sixième saison ne nous révèle ce qu'il en est réellement. N'hésitez pas, toutefois, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé - sans m'insulter, s'il-vous-plaît, je suis un petit être tout fragile et sensible. Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous et vous retrouve prochainement, pour deux chapitres tout aussi mouvementés.**


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours cachée sous les traits de la femme qu'elle avait pourtant perçue comme une véritable menace la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, sous le porche de son imposante demeure, au 108 Mifflin _Street_ , après la fugue aussi puérile que surprenante de son fils adoptif de Storybrooke à Boston, Regina, apparut, au sein d'un énième nuage de fumée colorée, au cœur de l'ancienne mairie.

Son regard se promena longuement sur les murs sombres de ce bureau qu'elle avait chéri pendant bien des années, du haut de son statut privilégié de maire. Les yeux au bord des larmes après une séparation plutôt brusque avec la femme qu'elle portait, dans le plus grand secret, dans son cœur depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer, elle fixa son reflet nouveau dans le miroir, releva ses cheveux blonds et fins en une vulgaire queue de cheval, s'observa longuement, comme pour s'habituer à son image si singulière, et secoua la tête de bas en haut, plus que jamais résolue à affronter son destin, sans une seule fois prendre le temps d'exposer son plan à quiconque.

Même si elle le savait définitivement envolé de sa prison dorée après s'être rallié, dans l'ombre des bons, à la cause cruelle de la _Snow Queen_ afin de se libérer une bonne fois pour toute de ses chaînes infernales, Regina espérait de tout son cœur voir apparaître le visage familier de son acolyte d'antan, le génie des mille et une nuit, plus connu sous les nom et prénom de Sidney Glass, dans le seul objectif d'être un minimum réconfortée sur les conséquences effroyables de sa périlleuse prise de position. Mais, se sachant entièrement responsable de cet affrontement quasi-immédiat entre les forces du bien et du mal, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'engager elle-même contre les maléfices terribles de son alter-ego. Elle voyait en cet acte de bravoure le point culminant de son incroyable rédemption. À défaut de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre de sa bonne foi les habitants de Storybrooke par le passé, et cela en dépit de ses innombrables tentatives, elle se plaisait à penser que ce sacrifice ultime pouvait avoir bon nombre de répercutions sur sa réputation, de quoi rassurer le pauvre Henry, bientôt orphelin, qui croyait en elle comme personne depuis l'instant où les choses s'étaient, comme par miracle, arrangées entre eux malgré les nombreuses difficultés rencontrées.

Prenant son courage à deux mains malgré l'intense effroi qui grandissait en son âme et conscience au creux de ce cœur contusionné qu'elle avait délibérément choisi de blanchir de toute noirceur en y effaçant toute trace de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois sans même réfléchir aux risques éventuels qu'un tel sort pouvait bien représenter, pour elle-même comme pour la communauté toute entière de l' _Enchanted Forest_ , Regina emprunta en deux temps trois mouvements la direction de la sortie, sans même utiliser la moindre forme de magie, espérant ainsi économiser ses forces pour la suite des évènements – même si elle en connaissait d'ores et déjà le seul et unique dénouement recevable.

Les poings serrés avec vivacité le long de la veste en cuir fétiche de la farouche Emma, elle fut brusquement interrompue dans sa démarche par une Zelena plus ingénieuse que jamais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, _Sis'_?, la questionna-t-elle de nulle-part, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

La concernée s'immobilisa et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Sans attendre, sa sœur aînée, laissant balancer sa chevelure incendiaire sur son dos nu et pâle, se plaça face à elle, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension. Son nouveau né endormi au coin du feu, elle gardait une voix douce et posée, malgré le fait que tout chez elle laissait transparaître l'inquiétude qui la dévorait.

– Si tu espères sans doute piéger les autres avec un tel accoutrement, je veux bien le comprendre, reprit-t-elle. Mais, peu importe l'apparence que tu peux bien prendre, surtout grâce aux bienfaits de cette gracieuse magie que nous partageons par nos seuls gênes, je te reconnaîtrais toujours, Regina.

La blonde leva ses yeux exceptionnellement bleu / vert en direction de ceux de Zelena et sourit.

– Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle tout simplement, pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations enfouies.

Comme si de rien n'était, Regina la contourna et poursuivit son chemin, le cœur encore plus pesant que la minute précédente. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et se résolut à se retourner, pour enlacer, une dernière fois, la seule personne au monde avec laquelle elle partageait encore ce que le commun des mortels appelait, sans en connaître la véritable signification, les liens du sang.

Regina prit la fuite par la suite, sans même tourner une nouvelle fois le regard vers ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Zelena, ne comprenant que bien tard ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux ébahis, resta un long moment sur place, observant avec attention le cadeau que sa sœur lui avait laissé au creux de ses doigts fins: les clefs de ce mausolée dont elle lui avait si longtemps interdit l'accès.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la mairie, Regina, quant à elle, inspira profondément et promena d'emblée ses yeux clairs le long du trottoir à la recherche de l'ignoble coccinelle jaune de sa merveilleuse complice.

– Toujours aussi laide..., rechigna-t-elle, en l'apercevant enfin parmi une multitude de modèles un peu plus modernes que la carcasse usagée de son amie. Tout le contraire de sa propriétaire...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la place du clocher, la nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur le fil de l'horizon. Le soldat de la reine était déjà présent sur les lieux, les bras croisés sous son capuchon sombre. Son épée lunaire, solidement retenue par des mains, presque inhumaines, de fer et de flammes, brillait de mille feux sous les quelques rares lampadaires de la ville. Son identité demeurant, quant à elle, toujours sous réserve, Regina implora les dieux anciens pour ne pas mourir sous les coups d'un ami. Pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, cela pouvait tout bonnement être n'importe qui, son fils chéri compris.

Comme pour contredire au plus vite ses pensées les plus sinistres, David Nolan et sa bienheureuse épouse, la reine _Snow White_ , bondirent à ses côtés, tous deux accompagnés de l'enfant prodigue.

De nature pourtant extravertie dans ses plus beaux jours, Henry eut le curieux réflexe de se positionner quelque peu en retrait, comme saisi par la monstruosité, pour ne pas dire triste réalité, de la situation qui se présentait dès lors sous ses yeux encore innocents. Il n'était qu'un enfant, après tout, même s'il avait, sans doute en raison des gênes royaux qui coulaient commodément dans ses veines, le tempérament d'un chevalier des plus prometteurs. La plume magique, que _the Author_ lui avait offert avant de s'éteindre, à la main, l'adolescent faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur tout ce qui l'entourait à l'instant présent. Mais son cœur pieu de petit garçon ne pouvait en aucun cas s'atteler à une tâche aussi sérieuse, surtout quand sa mère biologique y était mêlée d'aussi près.

Oubliant jusqu'à la terreur qui pouvait bien perturber le jeune prince au plus profond de son âme, les _Charming_ entamèrent les négociations les plus insensées pour empêcher leur fille aînée de se lancer dans un combat qui risquait fort de lui être fatal, d'après ce qu'ils pensaient être ses propres visions. Regina fit toutefois de grands efforts, presque herculéens, pour ne pas dévoiler sa véritable identité. Rostam, l'équivalent perse de la chair et du sang du plus magistral des dieux grecs, pouvait être fier. S'y risquer aurait été sot: elle se refusait de mettre la véritable Emma Swan en danger de mort.

Au loin, l' _Evil Queen_ , qui, par pur embarras, faisait jouer avec désordre les plis de sa robe virevoltante, s'impatientait. Mais peu importait, Regina ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'arène sans prendre le temps de saluer ses proches, à commencer par _Snow White_ , la femme qu'elle avait pourtant longuement considéré comme son ennemie jurée, à la suite d'un secret brisé sans regret.

– Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas grand choix..., avoua-t-elle, dans un sourire qui se voulait convaincant.

Émue aux larmes à la simple idée de ne plus jamais voir ni la lumière du jour ni le sourire encore plus incandescent de celui qu'elle percevait encore à l'heure actuelle comme son tout petit au plus profond de son être aussi délicat que maternel, la jeune femme enlaça sans attendre les parents de son amie, pansant ainsi les plaies de son cœur autrefois meurtri par un désir incommensurable de destruction et de vengeance. Quelque part, elle venait tout juste d'enterrer, de manière tout-à-fait définitive, la hache de guerre qui avait si mûrement grandi entre eux trois pendant toutes ces années. Sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche, Regina venait, par la même occasion, de leur confier la vie si précieuse de ce fils qu'elle estimait plus important encore que le reste de l'univers tout entier. Son corps se tourna presque machinalement vers le jeune homme qui, cherchant peut-être à imprimer à tout jamais son image si chaleureuse dans ses pupilles gémissantes, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle avança sans mot dire vers Henry, contenant sa peine immense avec force et rigueur, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front cristallin, fermant les yeux toujours plus forts pour ne pas craquer.

– Au revoir, _my little prince_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix mesurée, tout en ébouriffant avec malice les cheveux raides de son protégé, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il n'était rien que tous les deux, emprisonnés sous le rythme aussi inquiétant que monotone de la malédiction noire.

Le cœur de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un bond dans sa pauvre cage thoracique. Ce surnom, il n'y avait qu'une personne en ce bas monde qui avait le droit de le lui offrir avec un naturel aussi incroyable. La femme qui s'était occupée de lui depuis le jour où sa mère biologique avait pris la décision drastique de l'abandonner aux mains des services sociaux de la ville de Boston. Regina Mills.

À contrecœur, Henry choisit de ne pas prendre le risque inutile de vendre la mèche aux autres, protégeant ainsi l'ensemble de son entourage, et la ville toute entière, des foudres impitoyables de l' _Evil Queen_. Sa position toute particulière de nouvel auteur lui laissait présager que la rage de la reine ne pouvait se montrer qu'incontrôlable si jamais elle finissait par découvrir le poteau rose.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas exposer aux yeux de son ennemie les nausées pernicieuses qui naissaient au creux de son estomac fragilisé par la crainte d'être ainsi terrassée sous ses propres maléfices, Regina marcha en silence vers sa destinée. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient d'un côté puis de l'autre de ses épaules à chacun de ses pas, mesurant son déplacement avec parcimonie. Un éclair de magie blanche naquit au cœur de ses mains de neige. Une épée de renom venait d'y apparaître, celle-là même avec laquelle le prince _Charming_ se battait avec tant d'ardeur, il fut un temps.

L' _Evil Queen_ apparut à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter en dépit de son soudain élan de confiance.

– « Puisse le sort vous être favorable », _miss_ Swan..., grogna-t-elle dans un sourire machiavélique, visiblement fière de glisser une référence connue de tous dans son discours. J'ai hâte de voir avec quelle ardeur vos poignets fins peuvent flatter l'épée turgescente de mon plus puissant mage noir.

Agressée des plus violemment dans les profondeurs abyssales de son imagination, Regina ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et se jeta dans la fosse aux lions. Autour d'elle, des flammes la séparaient des siens, comme pour l'éloigner davantage de toute forme de sécurité. Lions orientaux et serpents divers dansaient près d'elle, prêts à lui sauter au cou à tout moment pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

– Que diable ai-je fait?!, pensa-t-elle tout haut, à deux doigts de céder à la crise de panique.

L'obscur soldat s'approcha de son corps frêle. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas une seule fois le sol, comme par enchantement. Son cœur à la main, l' _Evil Queen_ riait à gorge déployée. Tout dans son comportement laissait deviner qu'elle lui ordonnait tous ces faits et gestes depuis son trône de fer, nonchalamment hérissé sur la plus haute tour de la ville, au niveau même de l'horloge de la librairie.

Regina choisit d'ignorer tous les artifices magiques que son alter-ego avait érigé autour d'elle et fonça droit sur le troufion, bien consciente que son corps chétif ne valait pas le quart de son poids.

Elle brandit son épée dans les airs et transperça avec brutalité le vil thaumaturge de haut en bas. Elle fut surprise de constater que son attaque n'eut pas le moindre effet sur lui. Seule sa capuche s'était renversée, dévoilant des boucles brunes et épaisses et une peau mate comme les sables d'Orient.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde avant de profiter de la surprise de son ennemie toute désignée pour la contrer, le roi des voleurs, contrôlé avec soin par le _Sheitan_ en personne, dans ses traits les plus exquis et les plus féminins, enlisa la pointe d'argent de son glaive dans les côtes de la Sauveuse.

Regina porta _illico presto_ sa main à sa blessure, encore sous le choc de se voir ainsi vaincue. David courut à ses côtés et l'enlaça avec une tendresse infinie, ignorant jusqu'à la présence de l'oriental.

– Je suis là, ma fille, dit-il avec sagesse. Je suis près de toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas seule.

La jeune femme prit son apparence véritable, laissant de côté sa chevelure dorée pour quelque chose de plus sombre. Le sourire qui grandissait le long de ses lèvres empourprées en disait long. Les craintes qui la dévoraient auparavant s'étaient envolées, à présent. Son cœur n'était plus que fierté.

L' _Evil Queen_ poussa un cri de terreur du haut de son piédestal, faisant naître une nouvelle série de grondements dans le ciel déjà bien assez énigmatique comme cela. Luttant avec détermination contre l'emprise de la mort elle-même, elle réduit le cœur d'Aladdin en poussière, condamnant à tout jamais l'empire d'Agrabah. Son flanc ensanglanté sous ses vêtements épais, elle s'effondra, inerte.

Sous les yeux médusés de son fils et ses aînés, Regina rendit elle aussi son dernier souffle.

* * *

 **Maudissez-moi, ô lecteurs! J'ai osé donné la mort à l'un des personnages qui, pour être tout-à-fait honnête, sauve notre série chérie, depuis plusieurs saisons maintenant, au niveau qualitatif notamment... Je mérite sans doute un nombre incalculable de coups de fouets pour me punir de mon hérésie! Sachez toutefois que je vous donne malgré tout rendez-vous d'ici quelque temps pour le troisième chapitre de cette _Fanfiction_ , le dernier de ce récit si délicieusement inspiré des pensées et théories de ma chère et tendre. Il se peut qu'entre temps, je vous offre un _One Shot_ sur la série _Lost Girl_ , entre deux mises-à-jour. S'il y a des intéressés, je vous dis à tout bientôt. Bisous, tout de même, à toutes et à tous.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pourtant bien consciente de ne pas pouvoir se libérer aussi aisément de sa prison dorée, Emma se mit à tambouriner avec vivacité la porte épaisse du mausolée de l'ancien maire de la ville. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus colorées et douloureuses. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien la répétition de son geste. Elle se sépara à contrecœur de sa veste fétiche pour s'offrir un peu plus de liberté de mouvement. Cela n'influença malheureusement pas des moindres la répercussion de ses coups. À part abîmer davantage chaque centimètre de sa peau de neige, cela ne servait pas à grand chose.

– Regina!, hurla-t-elle à nouveau gagnée par la rage de vivre, d'une voix pourtant brisée par l'épuisement, tant moral que physique. Je vous prie d'ouvrir tout de suite cette fichue porte, où les conséquences risqueraient d'être sacrément mauvaises pour vos petites fesses!

La fureur commençait doucement mais sûrement à envahir le plus naturellement du monde son cœur vaillant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi inquiète en trente-deux ans passés d'existence. Il y avait dans l'air un sentiment funeste. De toute évidence, Regina n'avait que peu de temps à vivre, à présent.

À la veille de l'âge de la créature mi-dieu mi-homme que l'une des plus grands religions monothéistes du monde entier considérait comme le messie, véritable sauveur de l'humanité, il lui était tout bonnement insupportable de penser que la femme qu'elle portait, elle aussi, dans son cœur depuis le premier jour, allait prendre sa place jusque dans la mort, le tout sans même lui donner la moindre chance de vivre leur amour au grand jour, loin de toute menace ennemie.

Emma, dont les pensées se concentraient principalement sur cet avenir qu'elle n'allait sans doute jamais toucher du doigt si elle restait enfermée entre ces murs froids, prit la décision, peut-être brutale, de foncer droit dans la porte, dans une performance digne des plus grands films d'action.

Son épaule heurta les pierres glaciales avec violence. La jeune femme gémit de désolation.

Elle se mit à glisser le long de la paroi, abandonnant tout espoir.

Soudain, un éclair de feu se mit à étinceler avec une intensité croissante autour de la porte en pierres blanches du sépulcre. Emma eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de réaliser que la porte venait de s'ouvrir comme par magie sous ses doigts fins. Elle voulut prendre dans la seconde la direction de la sortie mais une sorcière aux cheveux flamboyants l'interrompit dans son élan. À peine eut-elle le temps de se réjouir de sa brusque libération après avoir pourtant abandonné tout espoir de le faire par elle-même que Zelena fit son apparition, son enfant sagement endormi dans les bras.

– Comment...?, l'interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.  
– Peu importe, répondit sans attendre Zelena. Je crois bien qu'il est temps de reprendre ta place.

Saisissant aussitôt que les choses étaient plus que jamais sérieuses pour sa bien-aimée, Emma contourna la jeune sorcière et disparut dans les bois, sans même se retourner une seule fois.

Zelena posa des yeux tendres sur sa petite Robin et sourit.

– Rassure-toi, mon ange, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Notre Regina nous reviendra saine et sauve.

Mais une douleur toute particulière dans la poitrine contredit jusqu'à ses espoirs les plus enfouies. Il venait tout juste d'arriver malheur à celle qu'elle percevait toujours comme sa seule famille. Elle déglutit, retenant ses larmes avec brio, et disparut à son tour, dans un nuage de fumée émeraude.

* * *

Sans doute motivée par son amour véritable pour la fraîche condamnée, nouvelle héroïne de Storybrooke, Emma fut la première à arriver sur les lieux. Zelena la suivit de quelques secondes, tout au plus. Ses genoux lâchèrent sous son poids pourtant fort léger lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps inanimé de sa jeune sœur, sous une Emma dont les membres tremblaient de chagrin.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?, implora-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir de réponse à ses interrogations les plus secrètes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu joues les héroïnes à trois sous?

Toujours en retrait, Henry avait le souffle coupé. Les mots de sa tante le touchaient au plus haut point. Il n'avait néanmoins pas bougé d'un iota depuis que l'épée lunaire avait, sous ses yeux innocents, traversé le flanc de sa mère adoptive. Comme souvent, incontestablement, personne ne porta la moindre attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, du plus profond de son cœur d'adolescent. Au moment où il laissa glisser ses yeux noisettes sur la _Wicked Witch_ , son cœur se serra encore plus dans sa cage thoracique. À présent, seule la peine qui le meurtrissait jusqu'au fin fond de son âme d'éternel rêveur dirigeait ses faits et gestes.

– Tu ne peux pas rester ici, lui dit _Snow White_ , d'une voix faible, espérant de ce fait protéger son petit-fils des horreurs de la vie, bien qu'il était évident que ses proches s'y étaient pris un peu tard, sur ce point.

Henry choisit, contre toute attente, de l'ignorer en toute conscience et rejoignit Emma auprès de Regina.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et se surprit lui-même à faire preuve d'un incommensurable maturité en tentant de la consoler. Les yeux au bord des larmes, il porta l'une de ses mains sur la joue de sa mère biologique. Son autre main se porta sur les épaules ensanglantées de la pauvre Regina. Tout en gardant en mémoire que les miracles n'arrivaient que très rarement lorsque la mort avait prononcé, avec fermeté, son terrible jugement, il eut le curieux réflexe, très enfantin en dépit de son âge, de secouer le corps inerte de sa mère, comme pour la réveiller d'un profond sommeil.

Emma l'imita et réalisa à son tour une apposition tout-à-fait moderne et naturelle des mains. Sans même se consulter une seule fois, mère et fils se penchèrent sur le corps sans vie de Regina et lui déposèrent de concert un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses joues rendues ternes par le trépas.

Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte tout de suite mais le ciel se mit à changer de couleur de manière tout-à-fait radicale. La tempête orageuse, aux allures d'éclipse mystique, laissa place aux rayons de soleil digne d'une journée d'été. Le temps prenait une allure plus douce. Plus paisible.

Les mains de Regina se mirent alors à se mouvoir avec une incroyable légèreté.

Ses poumons se remplirent d'air et ses yeux, bleus puis marrons, s'ouvrirent avec difficulté.

Emma et Henry ne réagirent que lorsqu'elle émit un gémissement plaintif, pourtant à peine audible. Ils se redressèrent sans attendre et sourirent en cœur en réalisant que la personne la plus importante de leurs entourages respectifs était revenue d'entre les morts. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas se permettre de crier victoire aussi rapidement: les saignements de la jeune femme reprenaient de plus belle, maintenant que son cœur meurtri battait à nouveau dans sa poitrine affaiblie. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de soins médicaux avant de se considérer comme pleinement remise.

Faisant signe à son fils de contacter les secours avec son téléphone portable dernier cri sous prétexte de vouloir l'éloigner sans risquer une subite crise existentielle, Emma aida son amie à se relever et couvrit ses larmes de baisers, sans même penser à ses parents qui l'entouraient toujours.

– Moi aussi je _t'_ aime, Regina, avoua-t-elle, les joues rougies de se montrer aussi honnête, après toutes ces années de mensonges éhontés par omission. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu donnes ta vie pour moi, je ne le mérite pas. J'espère tout simplement vivre à tes côtés.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Regina rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour embrasser, à son tour, l'amour de sa vie à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'Henry raccrocha enfin, signalant alors l'arrivée prochaine des ambulanciers, il fut surpris de constater à quel point les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées en si peu de temps. Il éclata de rire et fit malencontreusement glisser son téléphone au sol.

Il avait longtemps rêvé d'une famille et, bien qu'elle n'était pas tout-à-fait conforme à ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous, il était ravi de voir que les fins heureuses étaient possibles même pour les cas les plus désespérés.

* * *

… **THE END ...**

 **(Et voici un petit épilogue bonus, pour les plus guimauves d'entre vous.)**

* * *

… Cinq ans plus tard ...

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la ville de Storybrooke. Les habitants avaient repris le cours de leur vie, appréciant le calme ambiant.

Au 108 Mifflin _Street_ , à l'étage, sagement emmitouflée sous ses couvertures épaisses, Regina s'étira, comme à son habitude, longuement dans son lit deux places avant de se décider à ouvrir grands les yeux, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle sourit, heureuse d'être encore en vie près de cinq ans après s'être sacrifiée pour sauver la majorité et remercia le ciel de lui avoir offert une seconde chance, malgré tous les péchés accomplis par le passé. Elle constata bien assez vite que, pour la toute première fois depuis un moment maintenant, personne ne lui tenait compagnie dans son petit nid douillet. Elle grogna doucement, mécontente de l'absence douloureuse de sa compagne, en un dimanche qui méritait pourtant les plus agréables grasses matinées en amoureuses.

Avec douceur, elle s'empara de l'oreiller de sa chère et tendre. Son sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres rosées. À en croire le parfum de cannelle dont il était imprégné, Emma venait sans doute de s'évader quelque part entre les murs de l'immense bâtisse depuis relativement peu de temps.

Une odeur d'autant plus gourmande envahit sa chambre à coucher lorsqu'O'malley, le chat de gouttière au pelage aussi roux que les cheveux incandescents de Zelena que la famille avait adopté quelques années auparavant, ouvrit la porte avec malice. Il bondit sur le lit, marcha avec grâce dans sa direction, ronronnant de plaisir, et se pelotonna tout contre elle, au niveau de sa nuque. Il avança son museau dans les cheveux épais de la brune et se mit à patouner chaque centimètre de sa peau. Encore quelque peu enfantin dans son comportement, il tenta de téter le lobe de la plus proche de ses oreilles mais Regina ne le laissa pas faire. Avec tristesse, le chat montra sa désapprobation d'un miaulement court et poursuivit son massage malgré tout, reconnaissant de tout ce que Regina lui avait offert avec le temps, alors même qu'elle s'était opposée à son intégration, au commencement.

La jeune femme savoura avec une joie non-dissimulée les petites attentions particulières de la boule de poil. Elle se résolut toutefois à l'interrompre, au bout de dix bonnes minutes, de relaxation privée pour rejoindre les siens dans la cuisine américaine à la fois moderne et sobre du 108 Mifflin _Street_.

Emma, qui avait pris des cours de cuisine auprès de ses pauvres parents, qui, pour le coup, avait fait preuve d'une patience incommensurable compte tenu du travail monstre qu'ils avaient été obligés de produire avant de lui permettre de réussir à préparer ne serait-ce que des spaghettis à l'italienne sans risquer de mettre le feu à la plaque de cuisson, lui fit signe de ne pas lever le petit doigt et de prendre place aux côtés d'Henry et de sa fiancée Violet, invités tous deux en cette douce journée d'automne au domicile familial après un _road trip_ démesuré à travers toute l'Amérique du Nord. Le jeune homme, toujours fidèle à son statut d'écrivain, aujourd'hui renommé à travers tout le continent, contait ses aventures avec une ferveur telle que Regina y retrouvait presque le bambin qu'elle avait éduqué avec peine et sans aide, avant la fin de la malédiction noire. Violet, quant à elle, avait les yeux fixés sur le ventre rebondi de sa belle-mère, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de se montrer intrusive.

– C'est une fille..., lui dit Regina, interrompant ainsi Henry dans son récit, comme si de rien n'était.

Henry déglutit. Il attendait de connaître une réponse à cette question sans se résoudre à la poser depuis la veille au soir.

– Nous avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant qu'Henry et toi choisissez son prénom, compléta Emma, en lui servant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, fraîchement préparé sans aucune aide industrielle. Nous tenons à ce que vous soyez tous les deux impliquées dans la venue prochaine de ce petit ange.

Henry se tut, ému de se voir attribuer une tâche aussi honorable. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, toutefois.

Robin, sa jeune cousine, sauta sur ses genoux, visiblement joyeuse de retrouver son partenaire de jeu fétiche après de longs mois de séparation. Satisfait lui aussi de pouvoir à nouveau mordiller ses bonnes joues rebondies, il se mit à la chatouiller avec ruse. Zelena prit place à table, savourant l'instant présent.

Seuls les rires de l'enfant raisonnaient à travers la pièce, à présent. Comme un doux écho de l'avenir proche.

* * *

 **C'est doux, c'est niais... mais je tenais à la présence de cet épilogue, présenté de manière courte pour ne pas altérer significativement le sacrifice de Regina pour les siens. C'est un choix personnel et j'espère que vous saurez l'accepter. Elle a choisi, malgré tout, de donner sa vie pour ne pas perdre Emma. Emma a certes manqué de la perdre à sa place mais, s'il y a bien une chose que nous a appris la série, et cela depuis la toute première saison, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de magie plus puissante qu'un amour véritable. L' _Evil Queen_ , quant à elle, est perdue à jamais. La mort a été déjouée **– **ce qui, à dire vrai, est un clin d'œil assumé au deuxième volet de _Final Destination_ , pour ceux qui saisissent la référence.**

 **Le chat, O'malley, bien évidemment inspiré de Thomas O'malley des _Aristocats_ , aura le droit à son propre _One Shot_ , prochainement.**

 **N'hésitez pas à balancer vos critiques et _reviews_ diverses et variées, je prendrai le temps de vous répondre au plus vite.**

 **Pensées pour ma fiancée et nos chats pour cette _Fanfiction_ : vous êtes mes muses, à commencer par toi, mon amour.**

 **Poutoux sur vos bouilles, paix et amour.**


End file.
